A common problem when using a toilet is the loud noise level that comes from the unit after the flushing. This noise is so loud and even embarrassing, that during late hours of the night when people are enjoying their sleep time, it will awake many light sleepers and specially babies.
Once a person awakes at night it will take them some time to go back to deep sleep or in some cases this will not even be possible as some people have difficulties falling sleep again.
I personally have experienced the need to use my toilet more than once at night, and after flushing it, my wife had awaken and later was difficult for her to go back to deep sleep. To make matters worse the next morning she was tired and sleepy, but still needed to go to work.
I believe this noise problem can be fixed, so people can rest better without having to be awakened by noisy toilets.
All the above motivated me to find a solution and to help others with this common problem that we all suffer.